Cadeau de Noël
by Dilouille
Summary: Quel cadeau Draco va-t-il offrir à Hermione pour Noël ? Un cadeau bien particulier ...


Cadeaux de Noel : 

Draco Malefoy, 23 ans, se promenait dans les rues enneigées du Pré au Lard en compagnie de son amie Hermione Granger. Depuis la chute du mage noir, le jeune blond avait sympathisé avec le trio que formaient les trois ex Gryffondors, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et évidemment la belle Hermione Granger. En effet la jeune femme avait embelli au fil des années, faisant d'elle une des femmes les plus convoitées du monde des sorciers aujourd'hui.

Draco et Hermione étaient en fait bien plus proches que ce que l'on peut qualifier de « simples amis ». Ils s'embrassaient et avaient fréquemment des rendez vous. Mais ils n'étaient pas officiellement en couple. L'ancienne Gryffondor attendait désespérément que Draco le lui demande.

En ce 24 décembre, Draco et Hermione cherchaient des cadeaux de noël à offrir à leurs amis. Ils furent accostés par quelques journalistes voulant poser des questions au jeune Malefoy, devenu célèbre grâce à son poste haut gradé au ministère de la magie. Il soupira d'agacement mais accepta tout de même de répondre aux questions des journalistes. Hermione resta un peu en retrait, tandis que Draco parlait de politique et d'économie avec ses interviewers. Puis après avoir parlé de sa vie professionnelle, un des journalistes s'aventura sur un chemin dangereux : la vie privée du jeune homme.

- Les gens se posent beaucoup de questions concernant votre vie sentimentale

- Du genre ?

- Il semblerait que vous entretiendriez une relation intime avec Hermione Granger

La jeune femme ayant entendu la conversation rougit aussitôt.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vos rencontres fréquentes avec elle

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Hermione est une amie, rien d'autre

Hermione baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Draco ne la considérait que comme une amie après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ne représentaient donc rien pour lui ?

- Mais pourquoi cette question ? Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet

- Car maintenant je vais pouvoir inviter votre amie à diner sans aucune gêne, dit le journaliste qui se rapprochait de la brune

- Comment ?!

Draco regarda avec de gros yeux l'homme parlait, non plutôt draguait son Hermione sous son nez. Il vira au rouge quand il vit le journaliste prendre la main d'Hermione pour y déposer un baiser et celle-ci rougir.

La seconde d'après, Draco se jeta sur le journaliste et lui asséna un énorme coup de poing dans la figure, lui brisant le nez. Il le prit par le col et le souleva.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma petite amie, pigé ?! cria Draco hors de lui

Le journaliste ne répondit pas, trop effrayé par le descendant Malefoy

- Tu ne la regardes plus, tu ne lui parles plus et surtout tu ne la touches plus !

Il lâcha l'homme qui tomba lourdement dans la neige, le nez en sang. Draco prit jalousement Hermione par la taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde

- Hermione Granger est à moi et uniquement à moi !

- Je … je croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une amie

- Elle est bien plus que ça, crétin !

Puis Draco continua son chemin avec dans ses bras une Hermione encore abasourdie mais néanmoins heureuse.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a osé t'embrasser les mains ! Pour qui il se prend lui ?! J'ai bien envie de retourner lui casser autre chose que son nez !

- Tu lui as dit que l'on était ami

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est tellement évident qu'on sort ensemble !

Le lendemain, Draco se rendit à l'appartement de sa belle, honteux de ne pas lui avoir trouvé de cadeau, puisqu'ils avaient passé la veille à s'embrasser et à profiter de l'autre. Hermione lui ouvrit, l'embrassa et il s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle. Elle déballait le journal fraichement arrivé par son hibou.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai essayé de te trouver un cadeau mais …

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Hermione lui sauta dessus le couvrant de baisers. Puis elle le regarda amoureusement dans les yeux

- Tu m'as déjà offert ton cadeau Draco

- Ah oui ?

- Oui et le plus beau de tous

Draco remarqua alors sur la première page de la gazette des sorciers : **Draco Malefoy avoue (enfin) sa relation avec Hermione Granger. **

Il prit le journal et lut l'encadré en dessous de la photo sur laquelle on le voyait embrasser Hermione.

_« Que d'émotions en cette veille de Noël. En effet, nous venons d'apprendre que le grand Draco Malefoy aurait confirmé les rumeurs sur son couple avec la belle Hermione Granger. Un de nos journalistes qui était de toute évidence trop près de l'ex gryffondor, se fit sauvagement agressé par le jeune Malefoy débordant de jalousie …_

Draco ne put lire la suite car Hermione avait pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait langoureusement au plus grand plaisir de l'héritier Malefoy.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione se rendit à l'hôpital. Elle s'assit en face d'un homme avec un nez brisé qui était allongé sur son lit

- La prochaine fois que tu me demandes un service Hermione, assure toi que je ne termine pas à l'hôpital après ! J'espère que tes doutes sur l'amour qu'à Malefoy pour toi sont effacés maintenant, histoire que je ne me sois pas reçu un coup de poing pour rien

Hermione acquiesça, avant de remercier avec un énorme sourire son ami pour lui avoir rendu ce grand service.

* * *

Comme c'est bientôt Noël, je me suis dit qu'un petit One Shot serait le bienvenue : )

J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Il est 1h du matin, je fête mes 17 ans yahoouu \o/ et vous savez ce que j'aimerais comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? Une review ! x)

Bisous à tous et bonne fête !


End file.
